WUHV-FM
WUHV-FM (95.3 FM, U95) is a CHR/Top 40 station licensed to Wuhu Town, Florida. It serves the Wuhu Island-Wedge Island, FL area, southwest of the Tampa Bay market and northwest of Southwest Florida market. Owned by iHeartMedia, it broadcasts from a studio in Downtown Wuhu Town along with 6 other iHeartMedia-owned stations, close to WUHU-TV (FOX 9), which was it's former sister TV station. It's transmitter is located near Summerstone Mountain, on top of a hill next to Maka Wuhu. Former Call Letters WUHU-FM (1963-2001). History WUHV-FM went on the air on April 29, 1963 with a beautiful music format, as WUHU-FM, a sister station to WUHU-AM and TV (Channel 9). In 1975, the station changed formats from beautiful music, to rock music, as Rock 95.3. However, the format didn't last long, as in 1981, Taft Broadcasting, who owns all 3 stations at the time, changed formats for 95.3 FM once again, to it's current format of CHR/Top 40 music, as WUHU 95. In 1994, WUHU-TV would be sold to New World Communications (then to News Corporation, making WUHU-TV a FOX O&O), along with KSAZ-TV in Phoenix, WDAF-TV in Kansas City, WBRC in Birmingham, Alabama, and WGHP-TV in High Point, North Carolina. Great American kept WUHU-FM and AM, until it was sold to Citicasters (which had 3 other stations), then it merged with Jacor, who owned a radio cluster in the Tampa Bay market as well. On March 29, 2001, WUHU-FM changed it's call letters to WUHV-FM, changing it's branding along with it to U95. The reason why WUHU-FM's call letters changed to WUHV-FM, is because a real-life radio station in Bowling Green, Kentucky on 107.1 FM, formerly called WBLG-FM wanted the WUHU-FM call letters, which the new format for the Bowling Green station was slated to launch in April 2 of that year, and despite then-owner Clear Channel being bigger than Forever Communications (the new owner of the station in Bowling Green), Forever Communications won the call letters, forcing Clear Channel to change it's call letters of it's station to WUHV-FM, thus also changing the branding of the station from WUHU 95 to U95, but still keeping the station's format. Despite the branding change, WUHV-FM is still place among to, or close to the Top 5 stations in the Wuhu Island market in the Nielsen ratings, even getting close to being the #1 station in the market. Today, it has 2 other competitors in the market, the locally-owned WWVL-FM, 102.3 The Volcano, licensed to Sugarsand Beach (which airs a Rhythmic-leaning Top 40 format) and the Cumulus-owned WIWM-FM, i108, licensed to Wedge Island. Radio DJ Schedule Weekdays (Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday): 12AM-5AM: U95 Music. 5AM-10AM: Martin in The Morning (local morning show since 1988). 10AM-2PM: On Air with Ryan Seacrest. 2PM-7PM: Fumiko. 7PM-12AM: Cole (Wuhu Island's Top 9 at 9 Countdown). Thursday: 12AM-10PM: Same as on Weekdays. 10PM-12AM: Evolution with Pete Tong. Friday: 12AM-10PM: Same as on Weekdays. 10PM-1AM: The Show with DJ GWK. Saturday: 1AM-6AM: U95 Music. 6AM-9AM: Weekend Top 30 with Hollywood Hamilton. 9AM-11AM: iHeartRadio Countdown with Romeo. 11AM-2PM: Katie Sommers (from 93.3 FLZ/WFLZ-FM in Tampa, FL). 3PM-7PM: Fumiko. 7PM-12AM: U95's Weekend Remix with DJ A.K. Sunday: 12AM-6AM: U95 Music. 6AM-8AM: Public Service Programming (with Music) 8AM-12PM: AT40 with Ryan Seacrest. 12PM-4PM: Fumiko. 4PM-7PM: Letty B. 7PM-12AM: Club Kane. Gallery WUHU-FM (1998).png|WUHV-FM's logo from 1998-2001, when they were WUHU-FM. WUHV-FM (2001).png|WUHV-FM's logo from 2001-2012. WUHV-FM.gif|WUHV-FM's current logo from 2013. U95 Sundays.png|U95's Sunday Schedule from their website, u95fm.com (made using MS Paint, because it's fictional). Category:Top 40 radio stations Category:Wuhu Island Category:Florida Category:Florida radio stations Category:95.3 FM Category:IHeartMedia, Inc.